


She's In Your Blood

by thefoxandthealpha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxandthealpha/pseuds/thefoxandthealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is trying to do the right thing but Charlie knows his weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's In Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



Body, remember not only how much you were loved,   
not only the beds where you lay,   
but also those desires for you,   
shining clearly in eyes   
and trembling in a voice—and some chance   
obstacle thwarted them.   
Now when everything is the past,  
it almost looks as if you gave yourself   
to those desires as well—how they shone—   
remember—in the eyes that looked at you,   
how they trembled for you in the voice—remember, body.   
\- C.P. Cavafy

 

Charlie can hear her blood pumping through her veins. Feels sweat covering her like a thin sheet. Her breath is coming out in short pants now, mouth open to suck in all the air she can. Which is tough seeing as every time she sucks in a breath, Miles is punching it out with a snap of his hips. Her nails dig into the soft dirt beneath her, cut through the decaying leaves on the forest floor. She’s long since given up trying to stay on her hands and knees, instead letting Miles keep her lower half up with his hands on her hips. 

His voice is barely above a growl, fingers digging into her skin, leaving welts for later. “Did you fuck him?”

She’s unable to speak, instead shaking her head and pushing back into his thrusts. He isn’t usually this rough but after coming back to find Jason at the base, she can understand why he’s a little frustrated. Not that she’s complaining about the rough treatment, it’s kinda hot. She struggles to pull herself up, gasping when he grabs the back of her neck to keep her still. Slowly, he circles his hips and she can’t even begin to describe what it feels like inside of her. Her eyes slip closed as she lets out a wrecked moan. Finally she finds her voice.

“Miles, please,” okay, maybe it’s not her voice. Maybe it’s the voice of someone who is incredibly fucked out. “Please.”

There wasn’t anything sweeter than how she sounded right now. Miles couldn’t help pressing a kiss between her shoulders blades and up to her neck; bury his nose in her hair. Slowly, he sat back. He pulled her onto his lap carefully in order to stay inside of her. Both of them moan when she’s fully seated on his cock. She lets her head drop back to rest on his shoulder, exposing the dark bruises he’s left on her neck. How they were going to explain those, he didn’t know. He got too carried away, he realizes now. For a moment, he fears that he’s ruined whatever it was that they had. But then his sweet girl is taking his hands in her own, pressing them to her small breasts. 

Her voice is like air, “You know I wouldn’t let him touch me.”

“No, I don’t.” Miles really didn’t. What they were doing wasn’t right and it wasn’t long til Charlie realized and ended this. “I don’t know that.” 

She has the nerve to look offended, even tries to get up but Miles slips one hand from her breasts and presses it against her belly. Her nose scrunches up the way it does when she’s annoyed with him and he wishes he could kiss it. He peppers her shoulder and the crook of her neck with kisses instead, rubbing his stubble against the bruises there.

“Tell me why you wouldn’t.”

Offended turns to mischievous all too quickly and Miles has a feeling he’s going to regret this.

“Because we’re family,” she says it so innocently, turning her head so he can see her wide eyes, “Uncle Miles.”

The little snot. She would use that against him. It didn’t take her long to figure it out, the fact that she was his niece being a turn on for him. He didn’t know when he got so fucked up but he figures it was somewhere between the blackout and being in charge of slaughtering hundreds of people. She gives him a little grin at the way his cock twitches inside of her. He wipes it off her lips by rubbing over her clit with his thumb.

When they finally go back to base, Charlie has a noticeable limp and Miles has to make up some story about her clumsy ass tripping when Nora asks where it came from. He decides then that this has to stop, no more fucking his fucking niece. It was getting out of control. He does his best to ignore her advances which include making sure her shirt is loose at the chest when she leans over him for more food at breakfast and worming her way between him and the counter to wash her hands in the basin while he washes dishes. The latter being ridiculous if you looked too closely but no one ever did.

Nora thought it was cute, the way she seemed attached to his hip. She would shrug and say, “Miles, give her a break. Her dad is dead and a girl needs some paternal affection sometimes. She’s just seeing that comfort being replaced with you.”

And doesn’t that make him feel even fucking creepier. 

It’s late in the night by the time everyone at the base is asleep save for the few guards on watch duty. Miles, being a general again, has his own small room far away from the others that keep ten to fifteen people each. It’s down the hall behind the kitchen so he enjoys being able to sneak a piece of jerky now and then from the cabinets. Being so far away means he’s also used to the silence of his room. So when he hears soft little footsteps, he knows it’s her. 

“Go back to bed, Charlie,” he says gruffly when he hears her open her door and peek her head in.

He can’t see it, but he can practically hear the face she’s making, “You didn’t know it was me. I could’ve been Nora.”

“Nora doesn’t stomp around like an elephant, kid.”

Charlie huffs a little as she closes the door behind her and locks it. He can hear the almost inaudible noise of clothes hitting the floor. Miles doesn’t close his eyes when she climbs into his bed and he certainly doesn’t swallow hard when she molds herself to his side. Completely fucking naked. He lifts a hand to her hair and buries his fingers in her smooth strands, tugs it gently to get her to look up at him.

“What did I tell you? Go back to bed.”

“I am in bed,” she kisses his chin, hooks a leg over his waist as she slowly moves on top of him.

Miles rolls his eyes, “Quit being a little shit.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Miles,” and she says it like it’s the most normal thing in the world that she’s on top of him, already working his pajama pants down.

His cock begins to harden at her words and he curses under his breath, covering his eyes with his hand. The other grips her thigh, tries to slide her off. She whines and tightens her thighs’ hold on him. He growls in frustration, grabbing her sides and sitting up, she lets out a surprised squeak.

“Miles!”

“That’s not fair,” he can’t help a groan when she starts moving, trying to lift herself up enough to slip down onto his cock, “You talking like that.”

She finally lines the head of his cock up with her entrance, sighing cutely as she teases him. Her mouth finds his, silencing his complaints and feeding him her noises that drive him crazy. She scrapes her teeth over his upper lip.

“But that’s who you are. You’re my Uncle Miles,” her breath catches on the end of his name as he pulls her down, done with her teasing. “Ahh.. And I love you.”

Miles shuts his eyes tight, “Charlie. Shut up.”

She’s already rocking against him desperately and he can’t help but be proud that he’s turned her into such a needy slut when they’re alone. Everyone sees her as sweet Charlie who always does the right thing. Only he knows what she’s capable of. 

“But I- Oh. I do. I love it when you’re inside me, Uncle Miles.” 

Miles is fucking losing it. His hands pressing along every inch of her skin that he can reach, which is pretty much everywhere. Shit, he wants to devour her. He wants to keep her like this, wet and open on his bed. Lock her in here so that not Jason, not anybody could find her. She was his, he owned her by blood.  
He could tell she was getting tired but couldn’t stop, sweat covered and soaking his lap in the wetness that ran from between her legs. She was keening, nails scratching welts onto his shoulders. It was then that he realized she wasn’t saying it just to get him off; she liked it. He nearly came then, struck by the realization. He’s never come inside of her, never wanted to risk it. But now, the urge is overwhelming. Something animal in him telling him to mark. 

“C’mere baby,” he shushes her, “C’mere, I’ve got you.”

It takes some effort, but eventually he’s got her on her back. At this angle, he can finally see her in the dim light through the window. The moon casts shadows on her neck and he can make out the many marks he left there not even a week ago. He traces them gingerly, watching the way she arches into the touch. She raises her legs, wraps them high around his waist. Her breasts are too small to bounce as she pants and he finds them cute. Can’t resist taking one pink nipple into his mouth. She gasps, tugs at his hair and squirms. 

Unable to form sentences, “Miles. Inside. Please.”

“If I do, I’m gonna come inside you,” he whispers against her mouth. His balls are drawn up and he knows it’s only a matter of a few touches before he’s spilling all over her.

The noise she makes in response should be illegal. She meets his eyes the best she can, her own heavily lidded and pupils blown.

“Do it,” she can see the reluctance in his eyes and kisses him messily, “Uncle Miles, do it. Please, fuck me. I want it. Please, Uncl-” He has to cover her mouth when he slams in, she screams into his palm.

Miles is overwhelmed with lust and with her. He doesn’t hold anything back. 

“Fuck, Charlie!” Her body rides up the bed with every thrust and he has to put his hand between her head and the wall. She barely notices, eyes shut with the most blissed out look he’s ever seen on her face while he rubs circles over her clit. She’s coming, he can feel it like a vise around his cock. “Think you’re so innocent, look at you. Coming because your uncle is fucking you. Christ.”

Charlie opens her eyes slowly, looking up at him as she wets her lips. She raises a hand to his face, smiles that special smile for him. Her tongue flicks his, coaxing it out to play with her. He presses in as deep as he can, balls pressed against her ass. And when he comes inside of her it’s like nothing else. He’s covered in her. Her warmth and her scent. Her sticky sweet juices drying on his skin. The way she’s still mewling his name as he fills her with his come. It takes a little time to understand what she’s saying but when he does he feels like he could come all over again.

“Feels so good. Don’t stop,” a weak breath, “Uncle Miles, don’t ever stop.”

He doesn’t plan to.


End file.
